The present exemplary embodiments relate to the joining of semiconductor chips to substrates to form semiconductor packages and, more particularly, relate to the thermocompression of solder bumps for a temporary mechanical join between the semiconductor chip and the substrate pads prior to the dispensing of an underfill material.
In a typical assembly process, a semiconductor chip is aligned with the pads on a substrate and then the solder bumps on the semiconductor chip are heated to cause reflow of the solder bumps and form a metallurgical join to the substrate pads. An underfill material may then be dispensed between the semiconductor chip and substrate.
A simpler process would be desirable that is suitable for a high volume manufacturing operation.